The Asgarnian Accord 169
The Undersigned, the King of Asgarnia, the Archon Commander of the Asgarnian Land forces, on one hand, the Grandmaster of the White Knights on another, and the Lord Baron and Lord Commander of the Kinshra Knights on a third, in the interest of stopping sectarian and other violence, unnecessary bloodshed and other such pointless waste of life, do individually, collectively, and mutually agree to accept and to be bound and governed by the conditions and terms of armistice set forth in the following articles and paragraphs, and to pertain solely to the belligerents in Asgarnia. Article 1 - Armistice The Kinshra Knights and the Order of the White Knights do hereby agree to lay down arms and call ceasefire between the two factions. Both sides do agree to end the turmoil that they have caused and to bring an end to the Religious, Political and Militarisic troubles and imbalance brought upon Asgarnia by both sides. Together with the Crown and King Varis of House Grey, these three sides do agree to never rise against each other, or face exile. Article 2 - Fealty and Divison of Lands Amongst Powers. The Kinshra Knights do hereby recognise King Varis as their Liege, and their King, and do swear to uphold their vows to Asgarnia beneath him, in all aspects. The Order of the White Knights do hereby recognise King Varis as their Liege, and their King, and do swear to uphold their vows to Asgarnia beneath him, in all aspects. The Crown of Asgarnia does hereby recognise these oaths, and in return gifts the following; Unto the Kinshra Lords, does He gift the South. Port Sarim shall be a seat of a chosen Prince, to be passed down through his family. The Kinshra Lords do receive lands to build theirs Holdfasts within the Borders displayed on the accompanying map. Rimmington will be a sworn vassal to the Prince, who in return will be sworn to the Crown of Asgarnia. The Kinshra Knights will be of equal standing within political and military spheres with the Order of the White Knights. Unto the White Knights, does He gift Falador, and it's vassals. The White Knights shall, as with the Kinshra, rule these lands for him, so long as they uphold their vows of fealty, as with the Kinshra. The Order of the White Knights shall be forever of equal standing with the Kinshra, granted that neither side wrongly use their Right of Revolt and rise against the Crown unjustified. Article 3 - The Rights of Revolt and Management of Factions The Rights of Revolt are granted to the Grand Duke of Falador and her Vassals, so they may rise against the Crown IF the Crown has broken Her laws. This also applies to the Prince in the South, and the Earldom of Port Sarim and Barony of Rimmington. The Kingdom shall know one King; the King in the North, the Crowned Ruler of Asgarnia, of House Grey on the day of this signing. All parties acknowledge that this may legally change, and so too will the wording of this treaty with it. The Prince in the South and the Grand Duke shall be sworn to the King, but they shall rule their regions, the Principality with Sarim and the Grand Duchy of Falador, respectively, with nigh free reign, assuming compliance with the Crown and her laws. If one faction should rise against another, it is the Crown's right to judge the fairness of such action. Should the offender be in the wrong, it is, upon the signing of this covenant, the responsibility of Crown and Country to purge them from the lands. Theirs lands will be forfeit, and divided as the Crown and unoffending Faction do please. If the Crown should breach her terms of Law or prove Corrupt, the Order of the White Knights and the Kinshra Knights, with the Grand Duke of Falador and the Prince in the South, respectively, may rise in revolt to secure peace within Asgarnia's borders, to provide a prolonged Era of lasting, peaceful coexistance and prosperity for all sides included. Signatures From the Lords of Asgarnia, to the People of Asgarnia, I and we, The Crown of Asgarnia - The White Knight Order - The Kinshra ________________---________________---________________ King Varis Grey --- Richard Grosvenor - Lord Baron Erus ________________-------------------------________________ Archon Commander ---------------------- Lord Commander -- Stuart Lethbridge-Gordon --------------- Kaeso Del'Vair Do hereby recognise the contents of this treaty, and agree to it and it's bounds, forever and ever, unto aeternum. In the Gods do we Believe, for Asgarnia do we serve as equals. Evidence I am providing the Quick Find Code for evidence: 237-238-450-64060544 This is outdated. The Accord is no longer found on the RSRP IG forums. The only 'public' OOC record of it is this. IC, a copy of the Accord is held in a Kinshra vault, the second in Falador, and a third originally kept in Burthorpe but retrieved by Varian Grey. Category:Asgarnia Category:White Knights Category:Kinshra Category:In-Character History Category:Documents Category:Event